toontown_storytimefandomcom-20200215-history
Barnacle Barbara
Barbara "Barnacle Barbara" Carnivale is a recurring character in Justice ''and Contact. In terms of the series narrative, Barnacle Barbara is a shopkeeper from the Docks who was elected to succeed Ahab Ishmael as Councillor of the Docks. Appearances ''Justice Barnacle Barbara's first appearance was ostensibly in "Voice to the Chorus" when she was elected to the Toon Council, unseating Ahab Ishmael. She was inaugurated in "Trouble." Barbara was summond to the Toon Council chamber in "Edicts of War" when the revelation of Ahab Ishmael's treachery was revealed. She was helpful in locating the potential location of Bossbot HQ as a crag in the southeast corner of the Bay of Toontown. In "Trial of the Lawbots," Barbara communicated with her citizen Bodie Currituck about the lifting of the fog from the Bay of Toontown, enabling the expedition to explore the crag. The next morning, Barabara journeys into the Bay with Bradley Wolfe and Professor Pete Ingalls. Together, they discover Bossbot Headquarters. She would return with Bradley and Pete in "Castle on the Cliff" to explore what they could of the crag. Realizing they were out of their depth, they marked the coordinates of a safe location to teleport and returned to Toontown with plans to go back to the crag with a larger group of Toons. She helped coordinate the attack on all Cog HQs in "By a Preponderance." In "Banners High," after Barbara returned from battling on the Bossbot HQ crag and watching it collapse into the sea, she realized that a ship emerging through the fog toward the harbor was not a Toon ship. It became evident from the unfurling sail that it was a ship from the chipmunk Kingdom of Scuridiae. ''Contact'' Barbara returned in "They Came From the North" as she and the others on the Docks handled the immediate aftermath of the arrival of six Cartonians. The next day during their initial incarceration, Barbara sailed into the Bay of Toontown to investigate how the Cartonians arrived and realized that a significant portion of the crags had collapsed. Barbara's neighborhood assumed ownership of Blair Fawkes as a prisoner. The Toon Council the following day ("Equinox") spoke with Doctor about his experiences as a Tog in Bossbot Headquarters. Barbara also led a team to search the ship on which the Cartonians arrived from top to bottom, finding no violent weapons or threats. A petition came before the Toon Council in "Outlanders" to release the five non-fox Cartonians to a house arrest program with the aim of eventual citizenship. The motion was voted down 5-1, with Barbara vehemently opposed. Another petition came in "Countdown," this time from other neighborhoods with higher pressure. Barbara once again refused to support the motion, and it failed 3-3. She openly supported executing all six Cartonians instead. The petition was finally adopted in "Welcome to Toontown" when mounting financial pressure forced the Council's hand. Barbara was the last to vote in favor, and did so reluctantly. Barbara and the Toon Council hastily discussed options in the wake of the Lawbot attack on the Brrrgh in "Revenge of the Lawbots." An evacuation north was dismissed as too risky, and an evacuation south by water was eliminated for a lack of resources. Doctor proposed igniting a rainstorm over Toontown using laff-infused rain, and the plan was put in motion. Barbara went to Pete Ingalls' estate in "This Too Shall Pass" along with a few others to ask him to resurrect the Emergency Portal's rain. He agreed. Barbara and the Toon Council fought the Cogs during the Deluge in "Split the Heavens," an event that successfully removed the Cogs from Toontown. Character Namesake Barnacle Barbara is based on the NPC character who works at Barnacle Bargains on Seaweed Street. Her surname is named after the Carnivale, a cruise ship owned by Carnival Cruises. Trivia *TBR Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Justice Characters Category:Cats Category:Toon Council Category:Contact Characters